


Lost Child: Long Blonde Hair, Keeps Cursing In Russian

by theberries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Yurio, M/M, Parent AU, Teacher Yuuri, Trans Character, Viktor is kinda a bad parent, Viktor spelled properly, Yuri is Viktor's kid and Yuuri is his teacher, both Yuri's are suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberries/pseuds/theberries
Summary: Yuri's starting second grade, Viktor may or may not be a bad father, and Yuuri just wants to survive another school year of 20 seven and eight year olds packed into one class room.Will he make it?Not if Viktor has anything to say about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i havent uploaded in a While but i felt the Need cos i really love parent au's and i love parent au's with yurio as viktors kid 
> 
> enjoy, scoob

Sometimes, things just don't go Yuuri's way. Well, a lot of times, things don't go his way. Yuuri is the unfortunate victim of a lot of shit that is just simple bad luck. It also doesn't help that he's an anxious mess, so that even when things do start to go his way, he tends to ruin it. 

Cue, a kid. In Walmart. Alone. 

"Uhh," Yuuri stared wide eyed at the seven (eight?) year old in front of him. His grip on the A/C filter he’d just grabbed tightened slightly. The kid reached up and angrily swept a few tears from the corners of his eyes as he scowled up at Yuuri. He looked around for the kid's parents, but they were alone. The sounds of the busy store were far from the empty corner they were in. "Um, where are your parents?" 

The kid's eyes welled up and his eyebrows knit together. "I don't know," he snapped. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he had to help the kid, and he wanted to, but, he also, really, really didn't want to. He really wanted to go home and talk to Phichit and play video games. "Uh, do you want me to help you find them?" Yuuri's voice cracked towards the end and he cringed at himself. 

"No, I don't need help from you," the little boy sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. 

There was a beat of silence. "Um." 

The kid sniffled and blinked hard before huffing and standing up. "Find my dad," he demanded. Glaring at the ground in front of Yuuri. 

Yuuri was taken aback. It took him a second to get moving and reply with an unsteady "Okay." Yuuri turned and walked down out of the section they were in. It was the home repair and auto section and quite frankly they were alone in it. Not only would the kid's father most likely not be somehow dead quiet nearby, Yuuri was a little anxious about being alone with a kid in the back corner of a big store. 

As they reached the edge of the busy part of the store, Yuuri asked the kid's name. 

"Yuri," the kid muttered, his shaggy hair falling in his face as he looked at his feet. Yuuri hummed a reply. He asked his dad's name. "Viktor." The kid had an accent. It wasn't too much of one, but Yuuri was quite certain the kid's first language was not English, but hey, neither was his. 

They stopped next to a flat screen. Yuuri wasn't sure what to do. Did he walk the kid to the front and get security to call for a missing kid? Did he walk the store with Yuri and just try to find his dad? Fuck, he had no clue. 

"He has gray hair." 

"Huh?" Yuuri startled out of his thoughts and looked over to the smaller Yuri. 

"My dad, he has gray hair. And a blue hoodie. Dark blue," Yuri shoved his hands into the pockets of his leopard-print jacket. Walking the store, then. 

They were walking for a good ten minutes going up and down aisles before they finally found him. He was staring at the milk on the opposite side of the store, a finger tapping the corner of his mouth gently. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to call out to him as they approached, but Yuri stopped, dug his heels into the ground, and took a huge breath before yelling, "Hey Papa, forgot something?" along with a few other phrases in what Yuuri thought might be Russian. 

Viktor turned smoothly, a carton of almondmilk in his hand. A wide smile blossomed across his face. "Yuri!" 

Yuri's nostrils flared and for a kid that couldn't be older than ten, he looked so done with his own father's shit. Viktor walked over, still smiling, and handed the carton of almondmilk to Yuri. "Is this alright?" He closed his eyes and tilted his head as he spoke. Yuri practically growled and smacked the carton out of his hand before stalking away. 

He only went down the aisle a little bit before slamming his back into a freezer door and glaring at a light fixture. Viktor chuckled and picked up the milk, putting it in his basket. "Thank you," Viktor practically sung. He seemed completely undisturbed by the fact that he just accidentally lost his son in Walmart and that said son just smacked milk out of his hand. "For finding him, I mean. I tend to forget things, it's nothing new to us," he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

Yuuri pressed his lips together and hummed as he stared at the corner on the tile beneath Viktor's feet. "Ah, well, it's fine then." When he looked up, he jolted, as Viktor was staring at him intently and was leaned forward slightly. 

"Hello," he murmured, "I'm Viktor." 

"Um," Yuuri leaned far back and looked hard at the eggs that sat across the aisle, "I'm Yuuri." 

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuri," he practically purred as he held his hand out for Yuuri. He took it cautiously, and shook it once softly before letting go. Viktor grinned, before straightening up. "Maybe I'll see you around?" his playful demeanor resurfaced and his eyes sparkled. 

"Uh, yeah, maybe," Yuuri wheezed. Viktor seemed satisfied with that and nodded shortly before turning on his heel and walking over to Yuri. He said something to him as he passed by and didn't stop. Yuri got up with a start and yelled something in at him in Russian as he raced to catch up and disappeared around a corner. 

All the air seemed to rush out of Yuuri. His face felt hot and his death grip on the filter had bent the side completely out of shape. He gulped and quickly scurried back to the home repair section to retrieve a new one. 

\-- 

Yuuri sighed with relief as he cracked his neck and sunk into his uncomfortable desk chair. His room was finally put together. He was supposed to have finished the Friday prior, but he kept taking the decorations apart and putting them back together in different ways. He just wasn't satisfied. The current room configuration would make do, though. He could get the kids to move desks around for him in a few weeks or so if he wanted. 

It was his second year teaching second grade, and it was easy to tell he loved his job. Sometimes, he would get incredibly insecure and anxious about the quality of his teaching and whether the kids liked him, but anyone that spent two minutes in a class Yuuri helmed knew that the kids adored him. 

He had thirty minutes until the first day of classes of the new school year. He stretched his back out and went over his plans for the class that day until the first kids began to arrive. 

Nothing special really happened. He had two "Ann"s, which was a problem, but blonde of the two "Ann"s quickly announced she'd be henceforth called "Annie" and demanded she sit on the opposite side of the room as Ann. 

At eight, five minutes until class was to begin, he was only missing two students. One Joseph, and one Yuri. 

He was in a deep discussion about the possibility of robots on the sun when Joseph came in, three minutes to the bell. Yuuri had opened his mouth to begin his start of the year introduction as the bell sounded at exactly 8:05 AM, when the door opened with a slam and a small blonde kid was shoved inside (and nearly fell). 

"Sorry, we were running behind," a head of gray hair poked around the door frame, an easy smile resting on his lips, "I hope it's not a- oh, I know you!" A light flush dusted Viktor's face (from rushing, Yuuri assumed) as he straightened up a little more and waved to Yuuri, who went completely red. 

"It's fine, Mr. ... Viktor, we'll talk after school," Yuuri cleared his throat and turned towards the class as Viktor chuckled quietly and pulled the door shut behind him. 

"Alright Yuri, sit next to Mila, and we'll start on introductions," Yuuri smiled softly. Viktor and Yuri's late arrival might've shaken him for a second, but when he was in front of a class, he could hold it together through anything. 

\-- 

At three fifteen, his room was packed with people. Most of them he'd met at the ice cream social the elementary school held every year so that the parents could meet the teachers, but not everyone had come. He talked to and greeted and pacified twenty six parents as each came to him and left with their appropriate child. 

At three forty, it was just him and Yuri. 

"Is Vi- your father usually late?" Yuuri asked nervously. He could handle most types of kids, but it was the overly aggressive ones he had trouble with. 

"Erghhhh," Yuri groaned into the reading rug pillow he had smushed against his face. Normally, Yuuri would take the pillow from the kid (it's seen a lot of kid's butts), but he just let Yuri do it. 

"I take that as a yes," Yuuri murmured as he walked the room, picking up stray markers and pushing chairs under tables. 

Yuri pushed the pillow into his upright thighs, his lower legs dangling, and made another upset noise before finally replying, "Yes, he's a moron." 

Yuuri clicked his tongue, "As I said earlier, Yuri, I don't tolerate that kind of language in my class." 

Yuri's eyes turned to slits as he scowled. He shoved the pillow back on his face. 

"Hello!" a bright voice called from the doorway. Viktor stood with the same wide, unperturbed smile as Yuri stood up and grumbling in Russian. Viktor ignored him and waltzed up to Yuuri, "Sorry, I was at a meeting." ("Meeting?! Blah!" came from behind him.) 

"It's fine, just know that I do have to record the times parents come late, both for drop off and pick up," Yuuri smiled, having said this about nineteen times already today. 

"Ah, I understand," Viktor looked at Yuri, who was back on the reading rug with the pillow on his face. Viktor let the cool smile slide off his face and met Yuuri’s eyes, "How was he?" 

Yuuri hesitated for a second, "Um, nothing really. We just did introductions and a bonding activity together today." 

"Did he make any friends?" Viktor lowered his voice and leaned in, so Yuri wouldn't hear. 

Yuuri blinked, confused at the man's sudden change in personality. "He and another girl argued over a pencil at one point, but it wasn't really much. He seemed mad, but the girl, Mila, she seemed to view it as a playful argument. I talked to them about it and Yuri seemed fine. Other than that, he... kept to himself," Yuuri pursed his lips, he’d noticed Yuri was one of the kids he'd need to work on socially that year earlier and had already made note of it. 

Viktor nodded, eyes steely. Then he blinked. His face melted back into charisma and peacefulness as he leaned back. "Good." 

"Hey, can we go home already or what?" Yuri snapped from the carpet, his long hair fanned out around his head as it laid on the ground. Yuuri tried not to think about the last time that rug had been washed. 

"Yeah," Viktor waved, eyes still on Yuuri. 

"I look forward to seeing you and Yuri tomorrow," Yuuri put on his best teacher smile and held his hand out to Viktor. 

The corner of Viktor's lips twitched as he took it and shook. As he let go, he caught Yuuri's eye and winked, before spinning around and walking out of the class with Yuri by his side (who had not stopped complaining). 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and sagged against his desk. His heart was going a mile a minute and he knew this school year was certainly going to be a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little about this au:
> 
>   * yuri is seven, viktor is twenty seven, yuuri is twenty three
>   * they live in america because quite frankly i have no idea how the japanese school system works and viktor and yurio dont know japanese anyway, so its just fucking easier
>   * the beginning scene is lowkey based on me, my dad was really forgetful and i was lost in walmart a lot. i was also angsty at seven and my dad was also flirty with the people that walked me back to him
>   * this is multichaptered, itll be a few parts, nothing huge
>   * im going to Try My Hardest to keep this going, so kudos and comments of encouragement are highly appreciated and loved
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, the problem child extraordinaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello new year same gays

Yuuri really didn't know what to make of Viktor. School had been in session for two weeks and Yuuri was still confused. He drilled holes into the kitchen faucet and scrubbed the dish in his hand with more force than necessary. Every day, he comes in to pick Yuri up, and with every day Yuuri blushes a little darker than the day before. Yuuri really doesn't know what to do about it. 

Viktor isn't always drastically late, but he's certainly never right on time. Sometimes when he comes, the room is packed and Yuuri only gets to exchange a quick greeting before they rush off. Sometimes, he's late and it's just Yuri and Yuuri for a little while. Typically, he and Viktor'll stand just out of hearing range (at a whisper volume) of Yuri and talk. Ninety percent of the time, it's about how Yuri's doing, did he make a friend, the usual. Sometimes, though, Viktor, quite frankly, flirts with Yuuri. 

It's never more than lowered eyelashes, compliments, and an invasion of personal space, but it still sets Yuuri's heart off and paints his face. Once Viktor tried to touch his cheek and Yuuri practically flipped over his desk. 

"You're going to put a hole in it," Phichit appeared next to Yuuri and gently took the plate he had been scrubbing for a good ten minutes. His mouth fell open slightly into a small "o" as he turned to look at his best friend and roommate. Phichit's (perfect) eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes held concern. "Are you okay?" 

Yuuri swallowed and looked back at the remaining dishes in the sink. "Yeah, I'm just... thinking about my students," he rinsed his hands under the running water as he spoke and took a bowl. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Phichit grabbed a towel from below the sink and began drying the clean dishes that sat on the counter. 

"Uh, well, I've told you about Yuri, right?" Phichit nodded. "Well, I don't know how to get him invested in anything we do. He's smart and he knows it so he never actually puts effort into anything," Yuuri sighed and brought the bowl closer to his face to really get at a spot of some ancient food that was welded into the ceramic. "It doesn't help that he doesn't have any friends in the class, I mean, Mila is the only one even willing to talk to him. She seems to enjoy playing with him, but he certainly doesn't want her there." 

Phichit hummed in thought. "Has he showed any interest in anything in particular?" 

"Not really? He seems to like arguing with the other students at least," Yuuri grumbled and handed the bowl to Phichit. 

"Make sure to get him signed up to a debate team when he hits sixth grade," Phichit laughed. Yuuri smiled and huffed a small chuckle. 

He didn't really want to tell Phichit about Viktor. Rationally, he knew Phichit was a safe person to talk to about it, but he was still a little nervous to. What would he say anyway? "Hey Phichit I may or may not have a crush on this really attractive dude, and he's the dad of the number one problem child in my class"? Yuuri shook his head with a sigh and went back to work on the dishes as Phichit began to tell Yuuri a story from his day. 

\-- 

It was 1:10 on a crisp Wednesday afternoon when Yuuri decided he really needed to do something about Yuri. They had just reentered the classroom from recess and the kids, already used to their daily routine, had about twenty minutes of free time before the afternoon lesson began. Yuuri was sat on a beanbag on the reading rug. Mila was telling him all about what the art teacher had taught them earlier that day. The seven year olds were spread out across the room, with some at the computer station, some on the reading rug, some at their desks, and some against the side wall alcove, which had a fairly decent sized rectangle of typically empty space. 

Yuuri nodded along to Mila's explanation of the colour wheel and kept an eye on Yuri. He was in the wall alcove. There were other kids in the area, but no one was within a good two feet or so of him. He had been building a little city out of wooden blocks that seemed to be inhabited with a variety of big cat figurines. On the opposite end of the alcove sat JJ, who was building a similar city. Yuri looked up every few minutes to scowl at JJ, who responded with a cheerful smile every time. 

Yuuri turned the majority of his attention back to Mila as she began to struggle with the the pronunciation of tertiary. He smiled fondly and sounded it out with her. 

"Hey!" came a shout from his left, followed by the telltale sounds of wooden blocks hitting one another. Yuuri's head whipped towards the voice. JJ was in front of Yuri, a foot apart from each other. Between them laid the ruins of Yuri's block city. Yuri was practically trembling with fury. 

"What's going on?" Yuuri stood calmly and hurried over to them, worried that Yuri may actually punch JJ. 

"He ruined my city," Yuri fumed, there was no waver in his words, but his fist tightened around a miniature cheetah. 

"Sorry," JJ shrugged, looking almost smug, "I was just walking by, I didn't do anything wrong." 

"You purposefully kicked my blocks, asshole," Yuri yelled, take a step closer to JJ. 

"Hey, hey, no need for that kind of language. JJ, go to your desk," Yuuri stared hard at Yuri, who met his eyes with anger. After a few seconds, Yuri broke and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. JJ smirked as he crossed the room to his seat. The room had been quiet when the blocks fell and the silence was too much for a room typically filled with so much noise. Yuuri turned and gave the room a quick scan with raised eyebrows as he met a few kids' eyes. They all turned back to each other and restarted their conversations, getting the message they'd gotten a thousand times over the years to resume their activities. 

Yuuri looked back down at Yuri. He was staring hard at the rubble of his block city. 

"You know my rules about insults, Yuri," Yuuri's voice was stern, but soft. He understand that Yuri was upset, but still. 

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't be such a-," Yuri stopped himself, looking up at Yuuri. His shoulders slumped. He sighed hard through his nostrils as he looked away and he grumbled under his breath, kicking a lion gently. A chunk of his chin length blonde hair fell from behind his ear as he studied the ruins at his feet. 

Yuuri pursed his lips, he should punish both of them: Yuri for swearing (where did he even learn that word?) and JJ for knocking over Yuri's blocks. He closed his eyes and squeezed them tight for a beat, before looking back down at Yuri. 

"I'm going to have both you write apology letters later." Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Yuuri cut him off. "In cursive." Yuri's jaw locked. 

"Fine," he spat, turning and stomping back to his desk (which was thankfully just out of general hearing range of JJ's). 

Yuuri let out the breath he'd been holding and shook his head as he walked over to JJ's desk to tell him what he'd told Yuri. JJ simply smiled and nodded, before going back to talking to the girl that sat next to him. 

Mila had her head in a book, so Yuuri retreated to his desk. They only had fifteen more minutes of free time before the lesson, but he was tempted to start it early. He had turned his back on the room for just a second to check his email, when he heard an outraged yelp. He really couldn't catch a break. 

JJ was holding his head, and looked on the edge of tears. Yuri was stood at his desk with his chair pushed out behind him. He glared at JJ, but it held a cruel satisfaction. 

A little cheetah figurine laid a foot behind JJ. 

Yuuri pressed his lips in a thin line and closed his eyes. He took a controlled breath through his nose. 

Two more hours of school. He could do it. He could survive. 

\-- 

Yuuri barely survived. 

Yuri spent the rest of the day glaring at JJ after he returned from the nurse's office (he wouldn’t stop crying until Yuuri took him, despite there being no wound). At ten 'til the bell, Yuuri declared free time and called his current troublemakers to his desk. 

He held out two pieces of paper paired with two pencils. "Apology letters. We went over how to properly write a letter yesterday, so these need to follow that format. In cursive." Yuri cringed slightly while JJ nodded. 

He waved them off to their desks to get to work and turned to his phone. He needed to call Viktor. Well, he also needed to call JJ's parents, actually. In true Katsuki Yuuri fashion, he pulled up JJ's mother's number first. 

Unfortunately for Yuuri, it went to voicemail. With a sigh, he left a message. He'd be seeing her or her husband in about fifteen minutes anyway. 

He stared hard at the number marked "Viktor Nikiforov - cell" on his emergency contact list. 

Wow, he actually had Viktor's number, he could call him anytime he wanted. Yuuri blinked and shook the thought out of his head. He had the number for school reasons, he can't just go and call Viktor whenever. Besides, he only had it on his school computer anyway, it's not like he had it saved on his cell. 

He glanced up at the kids. Most of them were at their desks still, talking to one another. Probably about weekend plans and the such, Yuuri mused. None were paying attention to him. 

His eyes dragged down to his desk drawer. In it laid his keys, his wallet, and his phone. It was locked, but the key to it sat next to his desktop phone on a lanyard (that he never actually wore). Yuuri's eyes flicked up to the key. 

He lurched forward and grabbed the lanyard with a start. The sudden noise startled the kids closest to him, but he smiled and they went back to their conversations. He made short work of the lock and pulled his phone out quickly, closing the drawer gently behind him. He hid his phone under the desktop, like he was in high school again. He spun around to his computer, typing in his passcode and pulling up the new contact screen as he moved. 

This was stupid. He could feel beads of sweat form on his hairline as he made a stupid decision. He tapped out the numbers in short order and clicked his screen off. He let out a heavy breath, not realising he'd been holding it, as he shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed the school-approved-for-calling-parents phone and jabbed the numbers in. 

It rung, and rung. And rung. Voicemail. He hadn't even set up a voicemail yet, so Yuuri was greeted with a "The number you have called has been forwarded to an automated voicemail box." Yuuri pursed his lips. 

Now he just had to wait out the last five minutes and see how late Viktor would be. 

Yuuri really didn't give Viktor enough credit, though. He thought he'd be twenty minutes late. 

He was forty. 

Yuuri and Yuri had picked up a game of catch with a green rubber ball from the bottom of a toy bin, when Viktor breezed in. 

"Finally," Yuri grumbled. 

"Ah, Mr. Nikiforov, it's 3:55," Yuuri said in lieu of a greeting. 

Viktor smiled apologetically, but it only seemed surface level. "Sorry, you know how work is, right?" 

Yuuri sighed through his nose and got up from the beanbag. "Well, I tried to call you earlier. Yuri had an incident during free time today," Yuuri grabbed two handwritten letters from his desk and walked over to the other man. Yuri groaned and flopped onto his back as Viktor propped himself up on the edge of a desk and took the papers. 

"Yuri threw a toy at another student, Jean-Jacques Leroy," Yuuri said crossing his arms as Viktor scanned the papers. 

"Hey," Yuri barked, jolting up to glare at Yuuri, "He kicked over what I was building. On purpose." He huffed and laid back down with a soft thump. 

Yuuri turned to Viktor. "I had them both write apology letters to each other, but as you can see..." 

"Dear JJ, I'm sorry I hit you in the forehead. I was aiming for your nose. You're a douche and everyone hates you. Sincerely, Yuri," Viktor read aloud, his eyebrows near his hairline, "Wow." 

"He spelled 'douche' wrong," he muttered after a breath of silence, squinting slightly and bringing the paper closer to his face. 

Yuuri snorted as his eyebrows knit together, "That's- that's not the point, the point is, he was supposed to apologise and he didn't. And he continues to swear, even though he knows it's not allowed in my class." Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin. "If his behaviour continues, I'll have to write him up for it." 

"Now now," Viktor placated, setting the papers down on the desk. "I'll have a talk with Yuri, I'm sure we can work something out," he smiled and splayed his hands. Yuuri sighed and shook his head. 

"Alright, but this can't happen again," he said, meeting Viktor's eyes over the top of his glasses. 

Viktor nodded, his eyes sliding closed, "Of course." 

Yuuri took it with yet another sigh (he was suffering with these two). He moved to walk back to his desk, but Viktor caught his wrist. 

"You said you called earlier, right?" 

Yuuri nodded. 

"I didn't get anything. I may have written the wrong number on the forms, silly me," Viktor pulled a marker from his jacket pocket and pulled Yuuri's hand closer. "Here, this one is correct," he bit the cap off and held it between his lips as he scratched the digits into the back of Yuuri's slightly trembling hand. He would've insisted he get a piece of paper for Viktor to write on, if not for the fact that his throat felt like it had sealed shut. His face was burning as Viktor pulled the Sharpie away and capped it. 

"There," Viktor smirked dangerously, dropping Yuuri's hand, "that one's correct." 

Yuuri blinked. 

Viktor pushed himself off the desk. "Time to go, Yuri," Viktor called. 

Yuri sprung up from his spot. "About time," he grumbled as he stomped to the door. 

"Uh," Yuuri said, intelligently. He turned towards the door just as Yuri stepped out of it, Viktor right on his tail. 

He looked back at Yuuri and waved, "See you tomorrow." The door slammed shut behind him, hinges edging it along faster than Viktor pulled it. 

Yuuri was alone in his classroom. Face beet-red. Heart pounding. He looked down at his hand. 

'Shit,' came the only intelligible thought from the back of his brain. Everything else was just garbled yelling that could only be written as a series of question marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuri dub voice: im gonna go crawl under a rock and die 
> 
> yurio is a problem child who learned cursing from chris. jj is still a pos. yurio spelled douche like "doosh". 
> 
> oh, also, nikiforov fam backstory next chap from a different pov. also new tag, maybe well find out who its for next chapter, maybe not, ull have to drop a kudo, comment, and/or subscribe to see ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ lgbtobio on twitter


End file.
